Just For Tonight
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Takes place in iSpeed Date, during the Creddie dance. In Sam, Freddie, and Carly's POVs. Oneshot, Creddie AND Seddie. Because I'm awesome like that. Bad summary, but read anyway, please!


**Just For Tonight**

**Summary: **Takes place in iSpeed Date, during the Creddie dance. In Sam, Freddie, and Carly's POVs. Oneshot, Creddie AND Seddie. Because I'm awesome like that. Not a very good summary, but read anyway!

**Disclaimer: **iCarly and its characters belongs to Dan Schneider.

**CaRlY's PoV**

3 words –

Worst. Date. Ever.

I sighed as my date left the Groovy Smoothie, slipping back into my seat. I glanced at the brunette across from me – Freddie. The guy that had been crushing on me for as long as I can remember. The guy I keep turning down. And now we're here. Alone. Dateless.

What a couple of pathetics.

"And then there were two," Freddie said, grinning.

I smiled slightly. "Yup," I said. "Just us." Then I added, "Thank Gawd." I sighed, leaning back in my stool as I watched Freddie put the lid back on his plastic cup that "Magic" Malika had just blown up. "That wasn't a very fun dance, was it?"

"Nope," Freddie said slowly, shaking his head.

I gave him a soft smile, sighing again and glancing down at my smoothie.

Suddenly Freddie looks at me. I arch an eyebrow. _What's he thinking about? _He stands up, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"What?" I asked, both my eyebrows raised now.

Freddie shrugged again. "Don't you think we both deserve one nice dance tonight?" He asked, smirking slightly. "With a person we _don't _want to kill?"

I caught on to what he was trying to do, and to my surprise, I wasn't annoyed like I usually am when Freddie flirts with me. Instead, I found myself smiling. _What's wrong with me? _"Absolutely," I replied, sliding off my stool and walking over to the center of the Groovy Smoothie where Freddie was standing.

Freddie turned around to T-Bo, who was stacking plastic cups behind the counter. "Hey, T-Bo," Freddie called out to him. He looked up. "Turn up the music?" he asked.

T-Bo grinned and nodded, pressing the remote for the CD player at the machine, causing the music to grow louder. Freddie turned around, grinning at me. I grinned back, wrapping my arms around his neck and he putting his arms around my waist. You'd think it'd be awkward – but it wasn't. We just stared into each other's eyes for a while. _Wow he's got gorgeous eyes…wait, what am I saying?_

And then the strangest thing of all happened.

_I laid my head on his shoulder._

And when I did, my mind started screaming, _Get ahold of yourself, Carly! This is FREDDIE BENSON – YOUR BEST FRIEND! You can't dance with Freddie because then he'll think you like him and try even HARDER to get your attention and stuff!_

_But what if I do like him?_

_NO YOU DON'T! Snap out of it, Carly!_

But I didn't. And I wasn't going to. Just for that night – I let myself like him. Just a little bit. Things would go back to normal tomorrow, sure. But right now – I just wanted to enjoy myself. I let myself go.

Just for tonight.

**SaM's PoV**

I can't believe it.

I seriously _can't _believe it.

That shirtless potato _turned _me down – me! Samantha Puckett!

I mean, seriously. I know I'm mean, and rude, and a little obnoxious, but isn't there at least _someone _in this world that likes me? I mean, _everyone _had a date tonight. Even that little nerdy Asian kid that's always wanting Carly to go out with him – it was his sister, but still.

**(A/N: That comment was NOT meant to be racist. But I forgot what his name was, so I had to put the Asian thing there, so people would know who I was talking about. I didn't mean it to be racist AT ALL. Are we good? Good.)**

Carly has that cute but talkative dude. Freddie has the weirdo named Magic Malika. Even _Gibby _has a girl. And he's about the _nubbiest _person I know.

And me?

I've got no one.

As usual.

And it's not fair.

When is it going to be _my _turn? Why am I _always _the odd man (or in this case woman) out?

I sighed, swinging my bag back and forth as I made my way to the Groovy Smoothie. Smoothies usually helped me when I was angsty, and I knew that Carly and Fredweird were there, even if they were with their dates – but I could still probably hang out with them. Even if it would remind me of how lonely and pathetic I was.

But, maybe they're dates left early or something. So it could just be the three of us.

I wouldn't tell them about Gibby, though. No way.

I wasn't going to tell _anyone _about that.

The bell above the door rang as I pushed it open. I opened my mouth to yell at T-Bo to make me a Strawberry Splat – and then I froze.

There they were, in the center of Groovy Smoothie, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist…dancing. To _slow _music.

It was Carly and Freddie.

My eyes widened and I felt my throat lock as I slowly backed out of the building. The door dinged as I slowly left. They didn't notice. Of course they didn't. But I didn't walk away. I stood there, watching the two of them dance. _Look at them. They look absolutely perfect together._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly swiped it away. _What am I crying for? This shouldn't bother me. It's not like I'm jealous or anything._

_Okay. I am. But I'm not jealous of them – I'm just jealous that everyone has a significant other except me._

But that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach just wouldn't leave me alone – and I knew that it was more than that.

So, as I walked away, I let myself feel jealous – not just of them together, but of them, period. I let myself be jealous of Freddie liking Carly and even dancing with her and hating my guts. I let myself be jealous of Carly getting the guy (that she didn't deserve) without even trying. Things would be back to normal tomorrow, for sure. But just for tonight, I let myself be jealous. I let myself cry a little. I let myself fall for the dorky guy I pick on every day. I let myself go.

Just for tonight.

**FrEdDiE's PoV**

I couldn't believe it.

My dream girl – Carly Shay, the most beautiful girl I know – was dancing with me – head on my shoulder. My arms were wrapped around her tiny waist while hers were wrapped around my neck.

I was in heaven.

I was so caught up in this wonderful dream that was actually a reality that I almost didn't hear the doorbell ring as it slid open. I heard footsteps – and then they stopped altogether and all I heard was silence. Then, a few seconds later, the doorbell dinged again. Not really wanting to break out of my little bubble but doing it anyway, I glanced up slightly so Carly wouldn't notice, and what I saw surprised me.

A girl around my age all dressed up stood behind the glass door, staring at me. She had long blonde curly hair and even through the window I could see her blue eyes, looking shiny.

_Sam._

_What's she doing here? Why didn't she show up at the dance? Where's Gibby?_

But then I noticed something about her expression. She looked…hurt. And…was that longing in her eyes?

No way. Not Sam Puckett.

Her chest moved like she was sighing and she blinked (_Is she crying?_) before walking away. I widened my eyes, surprised. What was with her? She hadn't even stopped to get a smoothie or even insult us.

And that was _not _normal.

Yep – she was definitely hurt.

But why?

It wasn't like she was jealous or anything – was she? No way. Sam hated me. Why would she be jealous? I mean, we did have that kiss which was amazing…

_Wait, what? The kiss wasn't amazing. It was a just a kiss. Nothing more. Zip. Nada. NOTHING. Anyway, this is Sam Puckett we're talking about. Not Carly – the girl that's in your arms right now and showing her first sign of _real _affection towards you. The girl that you've been in love with for as long as you can remember. So just stop thinking about that blonde-headed demon and start thinking about what's right in front of you!_

But I always thought about Carly – almost all the time. Sure, I'd stopped expressing my crush so often, but it was still there…I was just good at hiding it, and good at forgetting about it when I needed to. So I decided to do something different. Just for that night, instead of thinking about one girl, I thought about two – Carly Shay, the girl I've loved since the moment I laid eyes on her, and the girl I'll never stop loving, and Sam Puckett, my friend (or enemy) who insults me and teases me and who I can't _stand _but I _might _just have feelings for. Sure, things would be back to normal in the morning…but tonight, I just let myself go.

Just for tonight.

**X.x.X**

**A/N: **I never thought iCarly fanfics would be so easy to write and so easy to come up with ideas for. I mean, I'll just be watching a movie, or sitting in class or something, and I'll be like, "Well, that could happen in an iCarly fanfic…" It's just so natural, it's kinda weird.

Anyway, this is my first try at Creddie, and I thought it was pretty good. A little rushed, and a little choppy, maybe. But who cares what I think? I want to hear YOUR opinion! REVIEW! (:


End file.
